The Daughter of the Slayer
by Alex Tyrell
Summary: Astrid didn't ask for her mom to die in a house fire. She also knows she didn't ask for people, claiming to be vampires, to chase her down. But she sure as hell didn't ask for a man named Henry to save her, thought it's very much appreciated. It raises the question though, what was her mom into before she died and what does that have to do with her?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Lilia had known that they would come for her. She had built her life on slaying the bumps in the dark. Yet she didn't heed her teachers warning of not getting attached to people, and went ahead and made a family for herself. Lila knew it was a bad idea so she vowed never to tell her husband what she did for a living. She also vowed for Henry not to know about it.

Three months later, Lilia's husband walked out on her. She found out later that week that she was three months pregnant and that she couldn't continue her job. Henry had come by often and this time when he came by he was furious, but that didn't change Lilia's mind about having a child. She had felt upset and abandoned after Henry stormed out of her house. She knew crying wouldn't solve anything so she didn't, she continued on and looked after herself and her unborn child.

Two moths had passed before Lilia saw her teacher again, she wasn't happy at first, but he didn't hinder her so she didn't kick him out. They co-existed for the following months. Henry began to take an interest in the fact that Lilia was pregnant, he had never taken on a female student before and didn't know why he had chosen to stick around except for the fact that they had grown into great friends. He started to help out around the house and take extra care of Lilia when she was having a bad day or not feeling alright.

One month after that and they were working in the kitchen, Lilia trying to cook something edible while Henry tried to help, but failed making Lilia laugh. Her laugh trailed off with a gasp and her hand flew to her bulging belly. Henry was instantly concerned and moved to help her sit down, but Lilia grabbed his hand in a gentle hold and brought it to her stomach instead. He was confused for a moment until he felt something tap against his hand. He was concerned for a moment until Lilia smiled at him, she had told him that it was ok, that the baby had just started to move around and kick a little.

Their daily lives continued for the remainder of her pregnancy. They didn't talk much about names or anything because Henry didn't want to get too attached. He had lived to long to watch another friend die and see her live on through her descendants. Then the day came where Lilia went into labour. Henry did his best in getting her to the hospital and making sure she was settled before he disappeared altogether.

He didn't want the attachment, it scared him and made him shake to the bone. He had to move on with his life. Yet when all was said and done, he took the time to stop and see Lilia's child. A beautiful baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket, with rosy, chubby cheeks and soft skin. The name on the side was Astrid, Norse for 'divine beauty'. With the quickness of a vampire Henry lifted little Astrid into his arms and rocked her back and forth. He said no words, then quickly put her back, rubbing her cheek with a single finger. Astrid opened her eyes and looked at the vampire making his breath catch. She had the greenest eyes he had ever seen. Astrid smiled a toothless smile then yawned, lips forming a tiny little o shape, falling asleep within seconds.

Henry left after that and only kept in contact when there was a target to be eliminated. Lilia always took the jobs when she could and Astrid grew up in a happy household. It was only when Astrid was nineteen that things started to go amiss. Her mom would disappear for days after she saw news programs for missing people or people found dead, suffering from blood loss. Astrid never questioned her mom about these occurrences because she never expected a truthful answer and Lilia was thankful for that.

When in truth Lilia was going out of her way to stop the rouge vampires that were coming to close to home. A large coven had settled to close to the city and were taking what they wanted, rising to power as Henry had described from back during the civil war. Henry was against the idea of Lilia going against a coven on her own, let alone a powerful one of this size, but his plea's fell on deaf ears and Lilia went about what she was doing.

That is what brought them to this point. Henry charged into her house without knocking and went right to the kitchen where Lilia sat at the table, silver sword in hand. She was looking down at the object knowing what was coming. "Hello Henry." She said quietly.

"Lilia, you have to go. They'll leave you alone if you leave them alone, I have their word." Henry asked, practically begged his friend.

Lilia shook her head. "It's too late for that now Henry." She looked up at him.

He knew it to be true, that the small flame had burned into a wildfire. Henry knew that the vampires would come for her anyway. He knelt in front of his soon to be gone friend. "What would you have me do?" He asked quietly.

She looked him in the eyes, the green eyes that Astrid had inherited, and spoke. "Watch out for Astrid please." Henry was taken aback and wanted to say no. "Please." Lilia said again.

Henry nodded and stood up. "Where is Astrid now?"

Lilia smiled slightly as a tear ran down her face. "Out with her friends, she's taking an art workshop today for school. Her friends that are also in that program went with her." She sighed. "Go Henry, they'll be here soon."

Henry took one last look at his student, his friend and then left through the front door. He stayed away from the group of vampires that was surly to come. He knew that they would strike hard and eliminate Lilia, but not before she took out as many as she could. He also knew that Astrid would be devastated about her mother's death and that it would take her a long time to come back from it.

It was an hour later when they came. It happened just like Henry thought it would, swift and destructive. They set the house on fire and it burned as a group of teens came around the corner. One of them stuck out to Henry as he watched from his rooftop perch. A girl with long light brown hair tied back and bright green eyes. Astrid.

She froze and watched the burning building for a moment before shooting forward on her feet on a dead run to the building. The teens she was walking with called out to her, but the words fell on deaf ears and she kept going. Henry knew she'd run into the building if it meant saving her mom, but he couldn't let that happen so he acted. He jumped down in a nearby ally and ran after to intercept the running teen.

Astrid screamed in protest as she was caught in the arm of someone. She called out to her mother, reaching for the burning building, but Henry would not let go. He watched the house continue burning as sirens could be heard in the distance and he knew it would soon be over.

As the fire raged the roof caved in making Astrid give a strangled cry and he knees gave out. Henry guided the distressed girl to the ground as she started sobbing. She didn't latch on to the arms surrounding her, in fact her eyes never left the house as the fire engines pulled up followed by the ambulances and police cars. Henry held her through it, worried that she would suddenly burst forward into the massive flames, but she didn't move. She had even stopped crying, which scared Henry more than he'd like to admit. He turned Astrid to face him and was knocked breathless by look in Astrid's eyes.

Her eyes displayed none of the life they had shown as a baby. They were unseeing nothing was displayed in them. Empty, broken, her breath hitched and she fell forward in Henry's arms passing out into the darkness. Henry was frozen for a minute then he got up and went over to the paramedics and told them that she lived here and that her mom was still in the house. He turned around and watched as the fire raged on. Then disappeared into an ally to off to the side.

He would do as Lilia asked and look after Astrid, till her dying breath he would. The problem now would be vampires coming for her because they'd think she's a hunter as well, when Henry knew that Lilia never told or taught the profession to her daughter. He'd take care of them. Over the years he had managed to train more hunters and they'd be willing to make sure that she stayed alive. With that thought Henry kept walking and didn't look back.

Astrid would never remember Henry ever being there and she would never forget the day that ruined her life forever.


	2. Chapter 1 - One Year and Three Months

Chapter - 1 One Year and Three Months Later

I was at school again, sitting with my friend in her room and working on our essays together. Nothing extraordinary. Yet today is another one of the days that it feels like the world is crashing down on me again. I was slowly getting over my mother's death or so my therapist said, but I didn't tell her everything about that day or what I thought. If I had, she'd have put me in a psych ward because weird things have been happening to me for the past year and nothing can explain them.

"Hey!"

I blinked and my eyes refocused on my eyes back on my friend. "Sorry what?"

She ran a hand through her long dark hair and sighed. "I asked if you were alright, but you spaced out."

"Sorry, just been thinking again." I sighed and closed my laptop and put it into my backpack that was hanging off the back of my chair.

University was turning out to be a boring nightmare that I couldn't get out of. Going for a Batchelor of Fine Art's is fun and all, but I used to share all of my ideas with my mom. She's not here now though and I'm struggling to make an adjustment. All my friends have seen it and left me alone, all but Braylee. She's refused to leave me on my own to deal with everything and I appreciate that.

I shook my head. "I'm gonna header."

Braylee smiled at that and handed me my Art History text book, which is too huge for its own good and I stuffed it in my bag. "See you later then, Astrid."

I pulled my coat on and grabbed my backpack. "Yeah, drawing tomorrow, lots of fun." She snickered. "I think I'll get a coffee. I have a feeling tonight's gonna be a long one."

"Essays don't write themselves."

I turned and waved over my shoulder. "You got that right!"

I made my way out of the lounge and headed for the main desk entrance, keeping my head down. I was half way there when someone called my name. "Astrid!"

I looked up to see Jason running towards me from a classroom. "Hey Jay, what's up?"

He smirked and turned on the charm, but I ignored it. He had a long way to go if he wanted to charm me into going on a date with him. I don't even find him attractive, but half of the student body would love to get their hands on the blonde haired, blue eyed man with an amazing body, but I prefer brunettes.

He stopped and tapped my nose. "I've been hearing some interesting things about you Astrid. Is it true that you hit the gym three times a week to keep that figure?"

I rolled my eyes and swatted at his hand. "Oh kiss my ass Jay. What do you really want?"

"Always to the point aren't ya." He laughed. "But seriously, have you been following the news?"

My face pulled into a frown on its own accord. "Not recently, why?"

"There's been these attacks happening all over the city and they're getting worse. Police have no leads."

I nodded. "Yeah I think I saw something about that in the paper the other day when I was passing by a stand."

Jay nodded and bit his lip. "Dad's on the team that's trying to find the cause, they think it's an animal."

"Some kind of animal?" I asked. Had I seen something like this? "In the city?"

"That's what I've overheard, but they're not sure. I was going to offer to walk you home till this blows over."

I put my hands on his shoulder and smiled sweetly. "No offence to you and you toned muscles Jay, but I can look after myself." I dropped my arms and turned to continue on my way.

"Just be careful please."

I looked at him over my shoulder. "Always."

I made it to the main desk and caught Mrs. White as she was doing mail. "Anything for me today?"

Mrs. White startled and whipped around to see me and smiled lightly. "You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days Astrid."

I laughed. "I don't mean to." She just rolled her eyes.

"A man came in looking for you."

She stopped talking and I waited for more information, but it didn't come. "Yes?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry." She blinked and held out an envelope. "He dropped this off and took off."

I grabbed the envelope and ripped it open. "Thanks Mrs. White, see you tomorrow."

"You too Astrid." She smiled and turned back to her work while I turned to walk out the main doors.

I ripped the last part of the envelope as I walked through the doors, getting a bad feeling as I pulled the letter out to read. My eyes focused on the words as I opened the paper up, and I started reading it.

_We know who you are Astrid._

_We know who your mother was._

_Your time has run out._

_You will pay for the lives,_

_Taken by your mother._

It was written in beautiful scripture, but as I read my breath started to shake as I exhaled, fear and hurt hitting home in my heart at the mention of my mother. Quickly I shoved the letter in my coat pocket and pulled my backpack tighter on my shoulder. I couldn't help but scan the street, not noticing anything, I started walking. Forgoing the coffee shop down the street and heading straight home, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched or worse yet, followed. I shot more looks over my shoulder and quickly darted around the corner. My brain automatically telling me to go home and my body listened.

I quickly looked over my shoulder again and ran into something or someone. I rattled my cage and I fell on my butt with a squawk of surprise. I looked up to see a blonde haired man towering over me, wearing a trench coat. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." I stammered.

The man didn't move and had a look of hatred on his face. "Are you Astrid?"

"N-no!" I lied and knew that it wasn't at all the least bit convincing going by the man's face. I quickly got to my feet so I could run.

A loud smack resonated down the street being carried by the concrete walls of buildings. I didn't feel anything at first, I just listed to the side after the slap. Then the pain came, a burning sting that made my skin warm. My hand came up to cradle the side of my face automatically as the man growled. "Don't lie, we can tell when you are scum!"

I flinched and my heart started picking up speed and crashed against my ribs. There was more than just one? My question was answered in the form of two equally as big guys stepping up behind the first. My heart felt like it was going to break through my ribs at any second.

The men all smirked at me, looking with hungry eyes. Without even thinking I lashed out, dropping my bag. I rushed forward and punched the first man in the nose, feeling the satisficing crunch of bone under my first. He stumbled and fell back clutching his nose. While the two stood shocked, I kicked them in the knees making them fall as well with pained grunts.

I ran, ran for my life. Taking random side streets and alley ways. Someone grabbed me and threw me into a wall. My head made a sickening crack against the wall and my knees gave, but my attacker held me up against the wall. The adrenalin was pumping into my blood steam profusely, but my head was swimming making it impossible to see the person holding me up.

"Did you honestly think you could get away?" A smooth, deep male voice asked. "You humans are all so predictable."

His hands tightened around my arms making me wince. My head was pounding, heart beating extremely fast and I had no idea what was going on. My head fell to the side and the man's face changed. His eyes went dark with a look of hunger and he inhaled sharply through his nose. "Do you know how good you smell?" While he talked I could see sharp fangs in his mouth. I whimpered and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Shh." He hushed me and leaned in. His nose brushed my neck at the pulse point and he inhaled deeply. "It'll only hurt for a minute." He murmured and kissed my neck, sucking at the skin. "Shh." He said again as I whimpered.

I could feel the drag of his fangs against my skin for a moment before my world erupted in pain.


	3. Chapter 2 - Saved

Chapter 2 – Saved

It only lasted a second before he was pulled off of me by someone, making me collapse to the ground in heap.

Pain was all I could feel. My head throbbed, my neck ached something fierce and there were other aches and pains I couldn't pin point. I whimpered at the burning sensation and pealed open my eyes to see what was going on around me. My eyes automatically locked on the form of my attacker, he was trying to get around a man, hissing viciously, but the man would not move to let him by. His eyes were pitch black making me shudder and gasp.

The man charged, fangs barred ready to tear through the opposing man. Then the strangest thing happened, making me question if my head was on straight after having it knocked against the wall. The man who saved me basically flicked my attacker away like he was a bug and he went flying. My eyes tried to follow, but they were blurred by tears and pain.

"Astrid?" The man asked as he crouched next to me, eyes roaming over me.

I flinched and closed my eyes tightly. Pain was drowning me, suffocating every thought. A cold hand was placed on my fore head and I leaned into it with a sigh. When had it gotten so hot? I just realised that I was too warm and that sweat was collecting on my fore head and the back of my neck. My breathing picked up. "Hurts." I whimpered.

"Shh, I know." The man said in a lighter voice, not as deep as my attackers, and with a slight British accent. He brushed my hair away from my face. "You'll be alright."

"Who?" I murmured as the darkness of sleep willed me to pass out.

"My name is Henry Sturges." He sighed as he felt around my head for the injury we both knew was there. "I was a friend of your late mother."

My heart seized at the mention of my mom and I inhaled sharply at the onslaught of memories until Henry poked the spot on my head where it hit the wall, making me hiss in pain. "Hurts."

"I'm sorry." Henry said as he moved to cradle the back of my neck and slipped his other arm under my knees. He picked me up with no problem and cradled me to his chest. "I'm sorry I didn't stop them. I'm sorry I wasn't here."

I shuddered in his arms as the heat left me and then brought on a chill. It was so sudden that it left me limp and confused, before it started to get hot again. I must have made some noise because Henry was hushing me again. The last thing I saw before the world went dark was a set of beautiful copper eyes looking at me with concern.

I woke up because I was jostled slightly. A soft cushion was under me, but I was too hot to truly appreciate it, nothing was feeling comfortable at this point. I tried to move, to get away from the heat, but my whole body exploded in pain. I gasped as my eyes shot open, but not seeing. Nausea rose against me and bile forced itself up my throat and I leaned over the side of my cushion, which turned out to be a ridiculously soft bed, as a bucket was shoved under my face and I promptly threw up all the contents of my stomach and then some.

Dry heaves wracked my body next followed by coughing. My head spun making it impossible to see what was going on or who was at my side. A hand on my shoulder guided me back to a laying position and something cold touched my burning fore head and neck. I shivered and my breath hitched as I fought off my tears.

"Shh… Its ok Astrid, you've got a concussion. It'll pass." A familiar voice said.

I squinted my eyes, it felt like every part of me was on fire. "Too hot." I heard the voice hum in agreement before something cold and wet was placed on my fore head.

"That should help with the fever for now. You'll feel better soon Astrid."

My eyelids started to droop, but I didn't want to sleep at all. They closed and I forced them open again. "N-no." I murmured.

"Go to sleep Astrid, you'll feel better when you wake up."

"P-please no." I whimpered quietly.

"Why are you fighting your body's natural healer?" The voice asked and something brushed my freshly fallen tears away. "Why do you fight sleep?"

I winced as I thought about it. "N-nightmares. F-fire." I whispered.

There was a sigh that was full of sorrow and someone held my hand in a gentle hold. "Sleep Astrid, I'll keep you safe."

The pull was too great and I couldn't help, but do as I was told and drifted off to sleep. The sound of a musical voice in my ear.

Sleeping, for me, usually involves dreaming. Of fire and death. Watching as my house collapses in on itself and on my mother. Not being able to do anything to stop it. Being held back as my mother died. Having the darkness consuming me for a long time. No one could save me.

It was the same dream all the time. Just like now.

The fire consumed the house and I could see my mother through the open door, in the middle of the house, not moving to run away. I tried to run forward, but something was holding me back. I called out to her and thrashed in hopes of throwing off what was holding me back. Suddenly the house collapsed in on itself, burying my mother. I screamed at the top of my lungs and thrashed twice as hard, trying to break free and when I couldn't I just stopped. I went limp and cried as my heart broke over and over. It was the end all over again and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

Suddenly there was warmth on my left shoulder and what felt like fingers running along my jaw. I whimpered and kept crying, what was the point anymore? I don't want to fight anymore.

The warmth moved from my shoulder to cradle my face. "Astrid." A voice whispered to me.

"N-no. No more." I whimpered.

"It's time to wake up Astrid."

I was shaking so hard that I thought my bones were going to shatter. The images kept flying in front of my eyes and I could almost smell the smoke and feel the heat of the fired on my skin. Warmth engulfed me.

"Astrid." The voice called out again.

My eyes snapped open and I gasped, trying to pull air into my lungs. "Deep breaths Astrid." My eyes started to focus and I could see lovely copper eyes staring at me. "There you go."

I realised that I in fact had slowed my breathing. "Henry?" I breathed.

He smiled slightly, but it was gone in a flash. "So you do remember who I am."

"What?" I asked in pure confusion.

Then it all came rushing back to me.

I had been attacked and that guy… bit me. "Oh my! Oh my! Jesus!" My hand went up to the right side of my neck and sure enough there were two small, circler scabs that were extremely tender. "That guy bit me!" I gasped as I remembered the pain.

Henry smirked. "You are right, he did bite you."

My mind was reeling. I could remember ridiculous strength and black as night eyes. My mouth whispered only one word. "Vampire."


End file.
